neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Airi
Airi (Illya Ashburk) Player Name Ryan Adams Race Human Gender Female Class ??? Magus 3 Fighter 1 Dragon Disciple 9 Mythic Tier 4 Effective Level ??? Effective Level: 13 Alignment Chaotic/Good Physical Description Height 5'6" 95 lb. Hair Black (Length: Middle of her back) Eyes Amethyst Clothes Ceremonial robes Personality Tries to be kind, and protect others. She isn't hesitant to join a fight, and is slightly arrogant about her ability to fight. She is obsessed with learning more about her dragon heritage. Extremely protective of her sister Iri. She loves honey and foxes, almost as much as she loves her sister. Inventory Previous Items Sword of Luck :Airi was extremely lucky and found a sword that originally had three wishes. Only one of the wishes was unused, however. After much deliberation, she spent the wish to gain Spontaneous Casting, allowing her to take a major step in finding out more about her dragon heritage. Ring of Unfreedom of Movement : It was once a Ring of Freedom of Movement, but it became tainted by Cthulu's Servant. It now makes it impossible for her to grab anything. When the party met with the goddess Shelyn, she removed the cursed ring, by cutting off Airi's finger that had the ring inside of it, and growing a new finger. Legendary Katana, Ashburn :Her preferred weapon that became legendary upon her accession with Shelyn's power. Ring of Lover's Affection :One of a pair of rings granted by the goddess Shelyn. Both Airi and Iri were given a ring in recognition of their love for one another. The rings have not yet shown their true power. Cloak of the Hunt :A cloak purchased in order to safely invade Hell. Its power of invisibility, combined with the powers of Ashburn, grant Airi perfect invisibility. Malmrose :A rose originally given to Yang in order to allow him to understand what the goddess Shelyn was saying to the party. The rose was then presented to Yin who gave it to Iri as a present. Iri thought it best to give to Airi in preparation for the coming battle. The rose grants its owner a significant boost to the trait they find most useful. Chalk :She has a large amount of chalk. Like an entire backpack full of it.... Honey :Since reuniting with her sister Iri, she has once again started putting honey on everything she eats. She had stopped eating it since it brought up unwanted memories. Fox :She carries around her fox familiar inside her backpack. She picked up the familiar in the middle of the desert during one of her moments of insanity. Current Items :None Backstory *She was adopted by a family living at a shrine while on her way to be sold by slave traders. *She grew up taking care of her sister Iri and learning magic from her mother and sword fighting from her father *She fell in love with Iri, but was rejected when she confessed her feelings. *Her shrine was attacked by a man who had already killed every other member of her true family. He tried to kill Airi, but Iri gave her life instead *Airi in a rage, went on to killing the man as well as multiple others. Stabbing her adoptive father in the process. *Her adoptive mother didn't survive the attack. So her father and her moved to Absalom to escape their terrible past. * The relationship between Airi and her father worsened as he began to drink his sorrows away. She hasn't seen him since they were kidnapped by goblins during the invasion and assumes him dead. Adventure So Far Quests *Goblin Invasion *Shadow Absalom Reconnaissance *Druid Grove of Questions *Spelunking *Defense of the Statues *Pyramid Investigation *Desert Puzzles *The Invasion of Hell Character Relations Hekrion :Airi and Hekrion met when she was offered the mission to investigate Shadow Absalom. She saw the adventure as a way to find out more about dragons, and disguised herself as Hekrion's slave to avoid being killed on sight. :After her interactions with the Queen of Shadow Absalom, Airi, Hekrion, Shadow, and Asa took on a coliseum challenge in which all of her clothes were destroyed by an ooze. Extremely embarrassed, and lacking of additional clothing, she was offered a cloak by Hekrion. Airi gratefully accepted, and has thought of him as a good friend since. :After returning to Absalom from their spelunking adventure, Airi and Hekrion decided they were done being tricked and nearly killed by the Adventurer's Pact. Planning on getting out of the city they somehow wound up entangled in yet another one of their adventures. To make matters worse Hekrion found the cursed coin just before getting on the boat. :Because of her sister, Iri's curse and the feelings she once held for her, she really wants to help free Hekrion from his curse. To her understanding the curse just makes him say stupid things. :Airi convinced her fellow adventures to pitch in all their gold to help resurrect Hekrion after he was killed by the Servant of C'thulu. Then continued on with Hekrion to explore the desert city of Sothis and the many wonders it held. :After much exploring and nearly killing Hekrion multiple times, Airi thinks of him as a really good friend, especially since he has stuck with her during her difficulties with her curses. She is really happy to have helped him remove his curse, especially now that she has her sister back. After hearing him make mention of his sister and problems in his past she is very curious as to what he is hiding. :Airi has worries about Hekrion's possible feelings toward Iri. She never got the chance to ask him how he really feels about her, before their adventure to hell. After fighting their way through hell and being brought to Heaven by Shelyn, Airi asked Hekrion to be her best man. Although, he refused at first, she eventually talked him into it. Her only regret after parting with Hekrion is that she was unable to help him with his problems. Iri :Airi was adopted by Iri's family when she was a child. They grew up together, and Airi's feelings toward Iri eventually grew to be more than a love for a family member. Iri didn't reciprocate Airi's feelings however, she instead pushed her away. For over a year after that they spent most every day fighting. Despite this, when their home was attacked Iri gave her life in order to save Airi. :Once reunited through the kindness Munin and the evil workings of a contract demon Airi was finally able to find out why Iri rejected her. Iri had seen a vision in which Airi was killed during the attack, and in order to keep the vision from coming true, she rejected the feelings she would have otherwise accepted. Now that they have a second chance they have a lot of lost time to make up for. Once they repay their debt to Munin they plan on finding a new home and spending a long peaceful life together. :In order to repay Munin by retrieving his soul from hell, Airi and Iri became vessels for the goddess Shelyn. Hoping that everything would end well, the two lead the charge into hell. Upon reaching the depths of hell and finding the souls they promised to return to Shelyn, they found themselves set upon by more demons than they could ever had handled. Preparing for their likely final battle the two kissed unknowningly releasing Shelyn's power. :The next moment they found themselves in Heaven, where Shelyn had prepared a wedding for the girls. They were overjoyed to finally be able to be together forever and having repaid Munin. Unfortunately Shelyn informed them that she could not resurrect them like the others. So they were forced to watch as their friends returned to the material plane leaving them behind. Asa :Airi met Asa just before the trip to Shadow Absalom. Asa showed just how evil she was by starting a fight with a shop merchant the moment they arrived. The group attempted to ditch her while she was fighting, but unfortunately she caught back up just before they arrived at the queens chamber. :Upon returning to the Material Plane, Airi turned in Asa to the gaurds for attempting to gather an army in the Shadow Plane, in order to invade the Material Plane. :Airi latter attempted to kill Asa just after she had completed the lycanthrope challenge. After cutting off her head, even though it did not kill her, they were able to scare her into fleeing into the depths of the labyrinth. Shadow :Airi met Shadow just before the trip to Shadow Absalom. At first, she thought nothing of him, but upon finding out that he was a dragon in the coliseum she has had an urge to get to know more about him, and his abilities. :Airi plans on asking Shadow for help in removing her curses, and the slaying of the contract demon. RevRev :Airi met Reven on the Boat to Sothis. She had severe suspicions about him, forgetting most of these after being cursed. She currently thinks of him as an annoyance and a pest, but is too insane to really do anything about it. :Due to her insanity she calls him RevRev, and takes pleasure in how this frustrates him. Sora :Airi met Sora right after reaching Sothis. They explored the pyramids together, but due to her insanity and her almost killing her entire party, their relationship didn't really develop beyond group members. Munin :Airi is extraordinarily grateful to Munin, because he traded his soul for Iri's. She swore to do whatever it takes in order to get his soul back. She is now asking for the help of the Queen of Shadow Absalom as well as Shadow in order to fulfil her promise. :After making a deal with a god and fighting her way through hell, literally. Airi was able to fulfill her promise to Munin. Unfortunately however she was unable to return to the material plane with him. She hopes one day they will meet again. Yin and Yang :Airi and Yang are good friends. Her only concern is that Yang may not be able to understand Iri's condition and is trying to keep him away from her just in case. She currently has the severe urge to pet Yin whenever he is in fox form, but is doing her best to restrain herself. Geralt :Airi met Geralt in the depths of the desert puzzle. After escaping the puzzle and returning to Sothis, they agreed to begin a quest to hunt for the contract demon that Munin sold his soul to. Airi is slightly puzzled by his overly good nature, but too occupied with her sister to take much notice just yet. Shelyn :Airi met the goddess while attempting to her gain blessing in order to retrieve Munin's soul. In an unexpected turn of events, the goddess took notice of the group and summoned them to her garden. While in the garden she made a deal with them. In exchange for her power and protection they would not only retrieve Munin's soul, but also the contracts and as many other souls as they could while in hell. Shelyn also took notice of Airi and Iri's love for eachother and granted them the extra powers that came with becoming one of her vessels. The girls were also given magical rings. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Deceased Player Characters Category:Magus